


cryptic???

by Pusillanimousstar, rhapsodic (Pusillanimousstar)



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Referenced self harm is probably better, Self-Harm, This is my first work, i think, what even is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25760080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusillanimousstar/pseuds/Pusillanimousstar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pusillanimousstar/pseuds/rhapsodic
Summary: how are youi'm badthats alrightthanks i feel better now





	1. Chapter 1

Poetic_Ella: How are you?

mercuryisdead: i'm eating glass

Poetic_Ella: You should stop, i'll hurt you.

mercuryisdead: what if i want to hurt?

Poetic_Ella: Well, that's bad

mercuryisdead: not for me

Poetic_Ella: Yes it is you idiot.

mercuryisdead: how so?

Poetic_Ella: You'll cough up blood because of your throat being is cut up, cause of the sharp glass.

mercuryisdead: too bad.


	2. Chapter 2

mercuryisdead: you were right

Poetic_Ella: Abiut what?

Poetic_Ella: *About

mercuryisdead: about eating glass

Poetic_Ella: Are you in the hospital?

mercuryisdead: yes

Poetic_Ella: That's good


	3. Flapper Speak

Absent Treatment- Dancing with a bashful partner.  
Anchor- Box of flowers.  
Apple knocker- A hick, a hay-shaker.  
Apple Sauce- Flattery; bunk.

Barlow- A girl, a flapper, a chicken.  
Bank’s Closed- No petting allowed; no kisses.  
Barney mugging- Lovemaking.  
Bee’s Knees- See Cat’s Particulars.  
Bell Polisher- A young man addicted to lingering in the vestibule at 1 a.m.  
Berry Patch- A man’s particular interest in a girl.  
Berries- Great.  
Biscuit- A pettable flapper.  
Big Timer (n. masc.)- A charmer able to convince his sweetie that a jollier thing would be to get a snack in an arm-chair lunchroom; a romantic.  
Billboard- Flashy man or woman.  
Blushing Violet- A publicity hound.  
Blouse- To go.  
Blow- Wild party.  
Blaah- No good.  
Boob Tickler- Girl who entertains father’s out-of-town customers.  
Brush Ape- Anyone from the sticks, a country jake.  
Brooksy- Classy dresser.  
Bun Duster- See Cake Eater  
Bush Hounds- Rustics and others outside of the Flapper pale.

Cancelled Stamp- A wallflower.  
Cake Basket- A limousine.  
Cake Eater- See Crumb Gobbler.  
Cat’s Particulars- The acme of perfection; anything that’s good.  
Cat’s Pajamas- Anything that’s good.  
Cellar Smeller- A young man who always turns up where liquor is to be had without cost.  
Corn Shredder- Young man who dances on a girl’s feet.  
Crasher- Anyone who comes to parties uninvited.  
Crashing Party- Party where several young men in a group go uninvited.  
Cuddle Cootie- Young man who takes a girl for a ride on a bus, gas wagon, or automobile.  
Cuddler- One who likes petting.

Dapper- A flapper’s father.  
Dewdropper- Young man who does not work, and sleeps all day.  
Dincher- A half-smoked cigarette  
Dingle Dangler- One who insists on telephoning.  
Dipe Ducat- A subway ticket.  
Dimbox- A taxicab.  
Di Mi- Goodness.  
Dog Kennels- Pair of shoes.  
Dropping the Pilot- Getting a divorce.  
Duck’s Quack- The best thing ever.  
Ducky- General term for approbation.  
Dud- Wall flower.  
Dudding Up- Dressing.  
Dumb Dora- Stupid girl.  
Dumb Bell- Wall flower with little brains.  
Dumb Kuff- General term for being “nutty” or “batty.”

Edison ed- Being asked a lot of questions.  
Egg Harbor- Free dance.  
Embalmer- A bootlegger.  
Eye Opener- A marriage.

Father Time- Any man over 30 years of age.  
Face stretcher- Old maid who tries to look young.  
Fire Extinguisher- A chaperone.  
Finale Hopper- Young man who arrives after everything is paid for.  
Fire Alarm- Divorced woman.  
Fire Bell- Married woman.  
Flap- Girl.  
Flat Shoes- Fight between a Flapper and her Goof.  
Fluky- Funny, odd, peculiar, different.  
Flat wheeler- Flat shy of money; takes girls to free affairs.  
Floor flusher- Inveterate dance hound.  
Flour Lover- Girl who powders too freely.  
Frog’s Eyebrows- Nice, fine.

Gander- process of dudding up.  
Gimlet- A chronic bore.  
Given the Air- When a girl or fellow is thrown down on a date.  
Give Your Knee- Cheek-to-cheek and toe-to-toe dancing.  
Goofy- To be in love or attracted to. Example: I’m goofy about Jack.  
Goat’s Whisker’s- See Cat’s Particulars  
Goof- Sweetie  
Grubber- One who always borrows cigarettes.

Handcuffs- Engagement ring.  
Hen Coop- A beauty parlor.  
His Blue Serge- His sweetheart.  
Hopper- Dancer.  
Houdini- To be on time for a date.  
Hush Money- Allowance from father.

Jane- a girl who meets you on the stoop.  
Johnnie Walker- Guy who never hires a cab.

Kitten’s Ankles- See Cat’s Particulars.  
Kluck- Dumb, but happy.

Lap- Drink.  
Lens Louise- A person given to monopolizing conversation.  
Lemon squeezer- An elevator.  
Low Lid- The opposite from high brow.

Mad Money- Carfare home if she has a fight with her escort.  
Monkey’s Eyebrows- See Cat’s Particulars.  
Monog- A young person of either sex who is “goofy” about only one person at a time.  
Monologist- Young man who hates to talk about himself.  
Mustard Plaster- Unwelcome guy who sticks around.  
Munitions- Face powder and rouge.

Necker- A petter who puts her arms around a boy’s neck.  
Noodle Juice- Tea.  
Nut Cracker- Policeman’s Nightstick.

Obituary Notice- Dunning letters.  
Orchid- Anything that is expensive.  
Out on Parole- A person who has been divorced.

Petting Pantry- A movie.  
Petting Party- A party devoted to hugging.  
Petter- A lovable person; one who enjoys to caress.  
Police Dog- Young man to whom one is engaged.  
Potato- A young man shy of brains.

Ritzy Burg- Not classy.  
Ritz- Stuck-up.  
Rock of Ages- Any woman over 30 years of age.  
Rug Hopper- Young man who never takes a girl out. A parlor hound.

Sap- A 1920’s Flapper term for floor flusher.  
Scandal- A short term for Scandal Walk.  
Scandaler- A dance floor fullback. The interior of dreadnought hat, Piccadilly suiting and shoes with open plumbing, size 13.  
Seetie- Anybody a flapper hates.  
Sharpshooter- One who spends well and dances much.  
Shifter- Another species of a Flapper.  
Showcase- Rich man’s wife with her jewels.  
Sip- Flapper term for female Hopper.  
Slimp- Cheapskate or “one way guy.”  
Smith Brothers- Guys who never cough up.  
Smoke Eater- A girl cigarette user.  
Smooth- Guy who does not keep his word.  
Snuggle pup- A man fond of petting and petting parties.  
Sod Buster- An undertaker.  
Stilts- Legs.  
Stander- Victim of a female grafter.  
Static- Conversation that means nothing.  
Swan- Glide gracefully.

Tomato- A young woman shy of brains.  
Trotzky- Old lady with mustache and chin whiskers.

Umbrella- Young man any girl can borrow for the evening.  
Urban Set- Her new gown.  
Walk In- Young man who goes to parties without being invited.  
Weasel- Girl stealer.  
Weed- Flapper who takes risks.  
Weeping Willow- perpetual crier  
Whisk broom- Any man who wears whiskers.  
Wind Sucker- Any person given to boasting.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernadette walked, she turned the corner, a cat sat there, in the middle of sidewalk grooming himself. She walked over to it and held out her hand, "Pourquoi bonjour mon chaton, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?" Bernadette asked


End file.
